Silent Firefly
by Child of the Fireflies
Summary: This is my first songfic- Destiny's Child "Dot"- This song is perfect for Hotaru I think.


  
Silent Firefly  
By, Child of the Fireflies  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Destiny's Child, "Dot", or Sailor Moon, etc.  
  
  
  
~*Walking under the maple tree…*~  
  
I sit… alone… quiet… in my room.  
  
~*To myself I am pondering…*~  
  
What is wrong with me?  
  
~*Thinking about all these things…*~  
  
I don't mean to hurt anyone. Why is Chibi-Usa reaching out to me? She shouldn't be near me.  
  
  
~*That's been bothering me lately…*~  
  
I hate the world. I don't understand what it's trying to do to me. What is my destiny?  
  
~*Why is this pressure out on me?*~  
  
I am Hotaru… but there is something more out for me.  
  
~*Why this negativity?*~  
  
I don't understand who is here… they are trying to destroy me. Why? Why me?  
  
~*If something's wrong blame it on me…*~  
  
I didn't mean to hurt that kid. I don't even remember what I did. Please don't hate me world…  
  
~*Shut up! No one said to open your mouth!*~  
  
Who are you? What do you want?  
  
~*If you do not like me how about…*~  
  
Leave me alone, whoever you are! I don't want anything to do with you! I just want to make friends and live a normal life! Please!  
  
~*Shut up! 'Why waste your energy on me?*~'  
  
I am not as special as you think. Don't kill me…  
  
~*Shut up! Is it 'cause you wanna be me?*~  
  
Stop trying to take over my body! I am my own person…  
  
~*No more… lying…*~  
  
Daddy… why did you save me and put me in this lifeless body?  
  
~*No more… hating…*~  
  
You've changed Daddy… ever since you met Kaori Night you are different. Do you still love me?  
  
~*No more… dissing…*~  
  
Kaori Night… I hate you! Why must you be so cruel to me? I never wanted you here!  
  
~*No more… sinking…*~  
  
This depression is eating away at my soul. I need someone to save me.  
  
~*No more… cheating…*~  
  
That amulet of Chibi-Usa's… it gave me power. If I could just take it from her… No. What am I saying?  
  
~*No more… staring…*~  
  
Everyone thinks I am a freak. I don't know where this power to heal came from. I wish I didn't have it, everyone thinks I'm weird.  
  
  
~*No more… judging…*~  
  
Chibi-Usa is the only friend I've ever had. She sees me for who I really am. I wish everyone could. I'm not a bad person inside.  
  
~*Everybody judging me,*~  
  
I see them… they look at me and laugh. 'Why does she always wear black?'   
  
~*Knowing nothing about me,*~  
  
I was in an accident that nearly killed me… My mother died but I managed to survive. I have many scars.  
  
~*Rising insecurities,*~  
  
Who am I becoming? This is nothing good… Who am I?  
  
~*'Cause of someone's jealousy…*~  
  
Someone inside is trying to tear my soul in pieces until I am gone completely… oh… who will help me? Who can I turn to?  
  
~*Losing all my privacy*~  
  
I can't share my body with this person. Please leave me now.  
  
~*Wanting much more normacy*~  
  
I want to be like the other girls, carefree and happy…  
  
~*Learning to appreciate many gifts my God has given me*~  
  
But wait- I could be destined for greater things than all, if I can just stop this evil inside trying to take it away.  
  
~*Shut up! No one said to open your mouth!*~  
  
You are mine Hotaru… give in to me…  
  
~*Shut up! If you do not like me how about…*~  
  
We are the same; you know this is what was meant to be.  
  
~*Shut up! Why waste your energy on me?*~  
  
No! Stop lying to me! Leave me alone!  
  
~*Shut up! Is it cause you wanna be me?*~  
  
We are not the same… if you don't leave me alone I'll…  
  
~*Love yourself enough to live…*~  
  
"Hotaru… do not be afraid."  
Who… are you?  
"I am Sailor Saturn. You must be strong against Mistress Nine."  
Yes… I will…  
  
~*To live life for you…*~  
  
I am Sailor Saturn… the Senshi of Destruction. I am the bringer of the end of the world. Death as we know it.  
  
~*And nobody else…*~  
  
With the blessings of the planet of Death, I, Sailor Saturn, will save the world from Master Pharoah Ninety!  



End file.
